Skylanders Kaos Squad
* '' New Traps shall be added, with a wide array of villains to capture like '''Count Moneybone, Mega Chompy, and Time Tank. '''They include: * Magic Chicken * Magic Thumbs Up! * Magic Foot * Magic Potion * Magic Shell * Water Bomb * Water Potion * Water Wing * Water Sheep * Tech Cannon * Tech Thumbs up! * Tech Chicken * Tech Sheep * Tech Question Mark * Life Blade * Life Clock * Life Foot * Life Ring * Life Bulb * Fire Ring * Fire Sheep * Fire Chest * Fire Cannon * Fire Shell * Air Wing * Air Bomb * Air Sheep * Air Thumbs Up * Air Ring * Air Blade * Undead Chicken * Undead Tank * Undead Chest * Undead Foot * Undead Clock * Undead Bulb * Toxic Bulb * Toxic Thumbs Up! * Toxic Chicken * Kaos Cannon * Kaos Ring * Kaos Clock These traps are necessary for trapping villains and playing as them. The Trappable Villains include: Magic: * Troll Brawler * Hocus Pocus * Blaster Master * Bubble Bomb * Mega Chompy Water: * Blow Hard * Easy Freezey * Blizzard Bowler * Yeti Lobs Tech: * Time Tank * Robot Rumble * Cluck * Bird Blaster * Time Tank Life: * Nutcase * Vine Climb * Baboon Bomber * Drow Lance-master * Monkey Squadron Fire: * Fire Gear Golem * Bomb Pirate * Master Chef * Smoke Skunk * Fire Viper Air: * Air Gear Golem * Vortex Gear Golem * Twister * Cloud Mage * Rain Rage * Thunderstruck Undead: * Rottin' Robbie * Bone Archer * Skeleton Troll * Undead Spell Punk * Grim Sleeper * Count Moneybone Toxic: * Frankenbeak * Slimer Timer * Goo Lob Kaos: * Baron Von Shellshock * Captain Birdbrain * Ninja Greeble Skylanders Magic * Black Magic (Warlord) * Vanish Act (Warlord) * Sauce Boss * Super Charged Spyro * Pop Fuzz * Beast Unleashed Pop Fizz * Axe Baron Voodood Water * Clam Slam (Kaos Squad) * Beach Bow (Kaos Squad) * Wave Wonder * Jet Jump Gill-Grunt *Zip * Shock Blasted Zap * Sea Spike Wham-shell Tech * Doc Clock (Kaos Squad) * Robot Ranger (Kaos Squad) * Copy Cat * Gold-Nab Trigger Happy * Crank Up * Blast Off Boomer * Max Crank Wind Up Life * Monkey Squadron (Kaos Squad) * Vine Whip (Kaos Squad) * Pea Pod * Silent Strike Stealth Elf * Stump Squish * Solar Power Camo * Super Missile Zook Fire * Bomb Pirate (Kaos Squad) * Fire Demon (Kaos Squad) * Slither Burn * More Magma Eruptor * Sun Sizzle * Super-Nova Sun-Burn * Fire-Frolic Trail Blazer Earth * Stone Medusa (Kaos Squad) * Mabu Drills (Kaos Squad) * Trash Bull * Knuckle-Head Fist Bump * Fist Bang * Champ Boxer Terrafin * Aussie Dino Rang Air * Bolt Bazooka (Kaos Squad) * Spiral Bot (Kaos Squad) * Rain Storm * Sharp Steel Blades * Sonic Scream * Atomic-Shell Warnado * Titan Whirlwind Undead * Bone Bewitch (Kaos Squad) * Fang Prowler (Kaos Squad) * Rotting Rottweiler * Skull-Dance Hex * Chip Chip * Combat Master Chop Chop * Skeletal-Cyclone Ghost Roaster Toxic * Goo-Goo Baa-Baa (Kaos Squad) * Slime Scorpion (Kaos Squad) * Barrel Bowler Kaos * Kaos (Kaos Squad) * Night Fight (Kaos Squad) * Kaos Assualt Tank The Kaos Squad Skylanders You probably wonder what the Kaos Squad is, don't you? They are an elite team of Skylanders Kaos has gathered to assist in the '''War of Darkness. '''They are large Skylanders as big as Giants who are extremely powerful and the only ones who can access '''The Kaos Zones. '''They are much better fighters in game. They use the power of '''Darkness' to assist them in combat. Kaos is their leader. When placed on the portal, these skylanders let out a massive explosion of darkness that does massive damage to anything around them. Each Kaos Squad member has the Kaos Symbol somewhere on them. The Master Okay, so you are probably dying to find out who The Master of the Darkness is. It is... Count MoneyBone! While we thought he was just a another bad guy, he was really the evil mastermind behind the '''Darkness '''this whole time. And with him knowing all about the Skylanders from his previous battle, he poses a major threat to Skylands. He can be caught in a Undead Trap. The Hub The Hub of this game is none other than '''Kaos' Castle. '''The place is very similar to Skylanders Academy, but way better and way bigger. You can even go on the roof of the castle and practice your turret shooting skills up their. You can read story scrolls in the massive library. You can play mini games in Kaos Room. You can even compete against Glumshanks in Skystones. It is very easy to get lost there. Why is Kaos so Friendly? Yeah, why is that? Well, Kaos is only on your side because he wants to stop Count Moneybone from doing his job.... RULING OVER SKYLANDS! More coming soon! Category:Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Fan Games